In Each Others Arms
by Muldoon22
Summary: Natasha takes note of Steve's loneliness at night, so she decides to fix that. One shot for now, can turn into continuing story, pending response.
1. Chapter 1

Natasha trudged into her suite at Stark Tower. She arrived back a not-too hellish mission in Macedonia, but she was still a bit was roughly 12:30 at night, so she presumed everyone to be asleep.

She didnt have the energy in her to take off her catsuit, at least not yet. Out of curiosity, she decided to have a peek at the others.

"JARVIS, bring up surveillance feeds on everyone currently in the building." The AI complied, and it began showing her video of her teammates.

Tony lay beside Pepper in a way that broadcasted the way an old married couple would sleep. No interaction, just soundless sleep.

Clint had Bobbi over. The way they slept suggested they were growing closer: he had one arm slung over her waist as he lay with his face in the pillow.

Bruce and Betty were in each others arms, Bruce appearing to hold tight as he felt she may slip away from him again.

Thor had Jane laying right beside him with an arm slung on her waist. They appeared oddly in sync with their breathing.

She felt a sudden gasp of sadness when she turned her focus to Steve. He sat on the edge of the bed, gazing at a pocket watch. She had a feeling about what was inside of it. Steve chucked it onto his bedside table and laid atop the bed.

Her heart went out to him, seeing him so lonely while everyone else had someone to cuddle.

Then again, she as well had no one. A thought went through her head. Two lonely souls should have the same as what the others had. She got up and headed for the elevator. She pressed the button for Steve's floor and waited. He might already be asleep, I might just be wasting my time, she thought to herself. The doors opened and she knocked on the wall of the suite.

"Someone there?" he called silently.

She walked around the corner. It's me, Captain. Don't be alarmed."

"Miss Romanoff, it's a bit late for a friendly visit."

"I just got back from a mission."

His look turned curious. "How did it go?"

She shrugged. "Went off, no problems. Just a standard, boring mission, really."

Steve nodded.

"Another reason I came down is, well, I was viewing the surveillance system. I saw everyone asleep with someone beside them. All except you."

"Don't have anyone to sleep with." He responded. "The closest person who could've got to that moved on from me a long time ago."

She saw the sadness on his face. She made her decision.

"I can be that person."

Steve's head pivoted up towards her. "What?"

She unzipped her catsuit and allowed it to slide off, leaving her only in her bra and panties, obviously color black.

"At least for tonight. No one should ever be lonely."

Steve considered her offer. Finally, he nodded. "Ok. If you're comfortable with it."

"Get under the covers."

He sat up and pulled the sheets open. He stood up and walked around to the other side of the bed, letting Natasha take the right side. As they slid in, she turned on her side, facing away from Steve. He lay flat on his back, no sure what to do in his situation.

"You can hold me. If you want." she said.

"Oh. Ok." he replied, flipping onto his side and sliding closer to Natasha. He slid one arm under her side and one over it, ensnaring her in a hug like position. She found herself enjoying it, his warmth surrounding her, the comfort of having someone next to her. They remained in silence for a few minutes before she decided to ask what was on her mind.

"What was she like? Peggy, that is."

"Peggy? Wow, what wasn't she? She was smart, tough, kind, independent and most importantly beautiful. All wrapped under an army uniform."

"Sounds like any man's dream girl." she replied, a bit envious.

"She sure was. You know, you actually remind me alot of her."

Natasha turned around in Steve's hold to look at him. "How so?"

"Well, as stated she's smart, tough, kind, independent and beautiful. You possess those same qualities."

Oh god, am I blushing? she thought to herself. She was! The Black Widow was blushing.

"That's quite the compliment, captain."

"I give credit where it's due. And please, call me Steve."

"Only if you start calling me Natasha. We're friends, not your friends mother."

Steve smiled and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, for being here."

"Anytime, Steve." she replied. A few moments later they fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Natasha woke, still firmly in Steve's hold. She smiled slightly. She looked at the clock. 9:17.

She slowly started releasing herself, causing Steve to awake as well.

"Morning." he said, sleepily.

"Morning." she replied, standing up. "I have to go. Debriefing on last night's mission."

"I understand." he acknowledged. She slipped her catsuit back on and strapped on her boots. As she headed for the elevator, he called to her.

"You can come back tonight. If you want."

She turned to look at him and smiled. "I would like that." And with that, she walked into the elevator.

She did go back. Every night of the week. That soon turned to every night of the month, and slowly every night of the year.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's the hardest part in all this?"

Steve rolled over to face the back of her head. "Hardest part of what?"

"Adapting. 70 years of advancement is a difficult thing to wrap your head around."

He chuckled, a bit bitterly. "You can say that again. Voice controlled phones, cars that don't need keys to start, television. All we had back in the 40's and a majority of the time we used it to listen if any attacks were going to happen."

"It's hard to adjust to anything new. Like buying a new car or a new house."

"I suppose. I'd summarize it as being in a warped reality. Everyone you knew, gone. Everything you were comfortable with, gone. All that's left is you, you in a land far more advanced, far more dangerous, far more...frightening."

Natasha rolled over to face him. "2012 scares you, Steve?"

"...Yeah. I mean, wouldn't you be? 70 years frozen in time, during which your friends and family pass on, then you're unfrozen and it's just you."

"My parents passed away when I was a little girl."

"I'm-I'm sorry, Natasha. I didn't-"

"Steve, it's not your fault. Don't apologize."

"It was still insensitive of me."

A silence fell between them. A chime on the clock informed them it was midnight.

"How old were you when your parents died?" she asked him.

"Eight. They always tried their best to raise me. My mother taught he how to cook so when the day came if she wasn't able to do so, I could."

"I should get you to cook for me sometime."

"And my dad. He taught me to read, and to write, to spell, to do math. He even began teaching me physics before he died."

"Physics? Bruce has competition."

He chuckled. "He didn't get too far in. Talked about the universe and little tiny particles making it. My mom constantly told him to stop. She was a Catholic all through, he was atheistic. So that caused for some problems."

"I could imagine."

Another silence fell.

"How old were you when your parents died?" he asked.

"Six. Murdered, right in front of me."

"That's awful."

"It was Red Room. They went through my whole neighbourhood and killed all the children's families and brought them back to their facility. And that's how I became who I am now."

Steve didn't answer.

"What about your parents? How did they die?"

"Fire. The smoke killed them, but they theorized my mother burned to ashes and no one could barely identify my father."

Natasha looked at him with her eyes watering. "That's terrible."

"So I went into orphanages. In and out of them. A few couples would adopt me just to throw me down the stairs, or force me to run, knowing I had asthma just for entertainment."

A scowl appeared on her face. "I wish I got to kick their asses. That's cruel."

"Indeed." he agreed. "It's getting late."

"Ok. Ill see you in the morning, Steve."

They fell silent and tried to fall asleep.

"You'll adapt, Steve. I promise."

"I still need to adapt to this."

"Adapt to what?"

"Having a pretty gal in my bed."

Natasha smiled. "Are you still a virgin?"

Steve became confused. "Yes, why?"

"That is completely unacceptable, allow me to fix that." and he pounced on him, pressing her lips against his. Though surprised, Steve accepted it and reciprocated. After some kissing, she slid under the sheets and gave Steve the wildest night of his life.

* * *

Tony poured himself some coffee as Bruce, Thor and Clint munched on some bacon. Steve stumbled in, a grin plastered on his face.

"Morning, Capsicle. Bacon on the counter." Steve plopped himself down beside Thor and poured some coffee.

"You look well rested." Clint remarked.

"I had a really good night." Steve replied."Is this supposed to be bacon?" he said as he picked up a severely charred strip.

"I'd like to see you do better." Tony quipped.

"That's ok. Thor, could I have some of your pop tarts?"

Thor looked at him before nodding. "None of the red berry ones with sprinkles."

Steve picked up the chocolate box when Natasha walked in, tying a black and red robe around her body.

"Morning, Miss Romanoff." she gave Tony a half hearted nod and began making some tea.

"Bruce, what kinds do you have today?"

"Earl grey, peach, camomile and black current. I recommend the earl grey."

She took his recommendation and began brewing.

"Say Cap, if you were to have sex with a woman-"

"This is definitely what I call appropriate meal talk." Steve muttered.

"Seriously though, what do you think they'd give you out of 10?"

"I give him 11 for being a gentlemen the whole time." Natasha said, smiling at Steve.

"Well, Cap, you got a vote of confidence there- wait a minute, what?" Clint realized as he turned to her. She kept smiling as she poured her tea and brought it over and sat next to Steve.

"No. No. Are you serious?" Tony asked, as the pop tarts popped, Steve offering one to Natasha.

"A gentleman never kisses and tells." Steve said with a wink. Thor chortled.

"Deets, deets, I need deets!" Tony demanded as Steve and Natasha continued eating their breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few more weeks of intimacy between one another, she began asking him to accompany her around town. Unofficial dates between an unofficial couple. At least, to them anyway. To them, it was merely comfort for one another. To everyone else, it was the actions of a couple.

They were in Central Park one day, walking along the paths. They talked about their pasts and the people they worked with. She soon diverted the conversation to her mission in Budapest.

"We didn't see it coming. A rocket came down and blew up our vehicle. Clint thought fast and dove behind the blown up wreck and began sniping them out. We had to hold out for half an hour until evac arrived."

"Yikes. I wish I could say I've encountered the same." Steve said, sipping on his coffee. They sat down on the rock formation in the park to rest. They sat in silence and drank their beverages for a while until Natasha spoke again.

"Do you miss the 1940's?"

Steve thought for a moment. "Yes and no. I obviously miss the people I knew back then. But this era has its charms."

"Like what?"

"Well, communication has certainly approved. If I can't get ahold of anyone via telephone I could text. Or e-mail. I like that you can order in food now. Also the whole color discrimination issue. I'm glad that everyone's equal."

"Anything else?"

He remained silent until quietly muttering "You."

She felt her lips twist upward. Did she hear right?

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked.

Steve sighed before answering more loudly. "You." before taking another sip of his coffee.

"Steve Rogers, are you saying I'm one of the charms of this era to you?"

He blushed. "You're very...graceful. And kind. And if it's not too inappropriate, a damn good lover if you know what I mean."

It was her turn to blush. "Steve, I'm very flattered."

"Which is why, seeing as my 40's way of thinking is still semi-intact, that I want you to be my girlfriend."

The smile slightly faded from Natasha's face. Steve noticed this.

"Steve, I-"

"I understand, Tasha." he said, getting up. "Just think about it, will you?" and he walked off into the park.

Moments later, she was up and running after him. She got up to him and whirled him round to face her.

"I've thought about it."

"And?"

"Will you hurt me?"

"No."

"Will you make me cry?"

"Never."

"Look at other women?"

"Not one glance."

"Will you break my heart?"

"You have my word, Nat. I will not hurt you ever."

"That's good enough for me." and she planted her lips on his. Passersby smiled at them. He wrapped his arms around her and held her in place.

"I think this should be our special place?" she said.

"Central Park?"

"No, in each others arms." she replied. He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm fine with that."

_fin_


End file.
